1. Field
The present disclosure relates filters in fluid flow systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method of monitoring an air filter.
2. Background
Current fluid flow filters particularly air filters are not configured with an apparatus for monitoring the filter for flow or more particularly reduced flow through the filter due to contamination. For some air flow systems critical air filters are monitored for air flow through the air filter by using a magnehelic pressure gauge, which relies on sample ports before and after the filter. These ports can become plugged rendering the magnehelic useless. Further, the magnehelic pressure gauges that are utilized can be relatively expensive considering the function they perform and the clogging of the sampling ports that can occur.
A more cost effective apparatus and method for monitoring the flow through a filter is needed